


2050

by fowo



Series: fowo's TMNT universe [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Comic, Episode: s03e21 Same As It Never Was, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowo/pseuds/fowo
Summary: Raph's lurking out by the back door. Shadow goes to investigate.
Relationships: Casey Jones/Raphael (TMNT)
Series: fowo's TMNT universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648024
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm... *crickets chirp as the author tries to come up with a way to explain this so it makes sense*
> 
> I shot myself in the foot when I drew SAINW-looking Raph and a teenage Shadow in the style of my AU on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fffowo/status/1269290612852916226), because uhhhhh. Oops her Dad's dead. So I drew a comic to deal with this.
> 
> "This Whole Situation" adjacent. Can (probably) be read without.
> 
> Annnd because this is probably the most niche content I've ever done (this is an AU of an AU...), to bring everyone up to speed: In the Mirage comics, after (accidentally) killing someone, Casey leaves NY. He meets a woman, Gabrielle, whom he marries. She's pregnant with a little girl that is not Casey's, but Casey doesn't care. Gabrielle dies ( _ugh_ ) in childbirth ( _ugh_ ), so Casey is left with his little daughter, whom he calls Shadow, and returns to NYC with her. He gets together with April, who becomes her adoptive mother. Little Shadow considers the turtles her uncles and Splinter her grandfather.
> 
> "Same as it never was" is an infamous episode of TMNT 2003 where tl;dr Donnie gets zapped into a different multiverse: A dystopian future where his counterpart has vanished, his brothers are middle-aged and split up because of infighting, and Shredder reigns. Casey died long before the episode happens. The episode is infamous because it's very dark, and all three resident turtles die at the end. It's... not fun, but great, especially if you like pain. :)
> 
> I've always been a big fan of Mirage Casey; how he took another man's kid and loved her as his own. I also love dystopian settings. And I basically only draw my own little AU designs these days. And somehow along the way, this was born.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This version's a bit different in dialogue and pacing than the first version I posted on Twitter, just in case someone actually spots the differences. I like this more. 
> 
> The flashback of course teases the plot fic for my AU I'm planning to write once I'm done with TWS. :3c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned that this is the first time I'm drawing a comic? hhh


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter concludes the main story. after this, there's gonna be an epilogue, so stay tuned for that!

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know if the images stop working. i'm hotlinkin' like it's 2005.


End file.
